


Mega HOT Svav Fic

by Animaniac



Series: Svav/Shlav [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut, no regrets, this is for you gay toaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac/pseuds/Animaniac
Summary: sooo sven and slav do the thing





	Mega HOT Svav Fic

What's up gays I'm here and I crave death haha end me please lol

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uhh so Sven and Slav fucked and it was Mega HOT the end

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ok thank you for reading my fanfiction bye

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this idk though but it will be a lot longer


End file.
